Tomb Raider : The return of the enemy
by scion05
Summary: Lara croft is robbed....
1. Chapter 1

Notes

I don't own any of these characters apart from the ones that are never mentioned in

the Tomb Raider, games films, ETC

I dont own Lara Croft, the manor, or the guns in the game apart from

the ones ive came up with.

Nothing apart from the story is mine and im pointing this out for

copyright reasons .

And i do not own Tomb Raider.

thankyou

scion05


	2. Chapter 2

Tomb Raider : The Return of the enemy.

Chapter 1 : Grim Discovery

There was a chill in the breeze, in the Croft manor. The Clock dawned 6am so Lara got up and went down the stairs in her navy velvet dressing gown. She saw a trail of blood leading to the kitchen. She followed it anxiously, to find an injured Winston, ( her butler) lying on the floor near a battered back door.

" Oh my lord!"said Lara, stunned at what she saw, " I'll call an ambulance!"

" No need, really im the one who should be calling, calling the police!" replied Winston,

" really fetch that telephone over here!"

Lara looked at him sarcasticly, " Yeah, right!"

When the ambulance arrived Winston oredered them away for a minute so he could have a word with Lara.

"Lara, i think someone has stolen something, check the artifact room!" then he gasped with loss of breath,

and fell to sleep.

The paramedics took him to, St. Patricks Hospital.

Lara waved them off, and ran to the artifact room. She pushed on the bookcase and it rotated 360degrees letting her in at 180degrees. She was appauled at what she saw. All four of the artifacts had been stolen.

" Oh heck!" She gasped.

She ran at the wall and came out at the other side, then saw a piece of paper, pinned to the opposite side of the room. She sprinted and read the paper.

_Lara, we have taken your artifacts and treasures and _

_have paid you with the grief of losing you butler._

_If you'd like to risk losing you life_

_meet me in Angelo's Pizzeria in Venice,_

_on the twenty-first of this month at six pm._

_AN OLD FRIEND_

"Well, sadly for you, you didn't pay me as you said, Winstons alive, and when i find you ill get compensation, and you'll be in it!" Lara muttered.

The Lara heard a helicoper take off and gave a weak smile then went upstairs and got changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Plane Peril.

Later that day Lara decided to book a flight to Venice. She got out her laptop and was about to connect

to the internet when a parcel arrived and two letters.

One letter was a bill. She indid the next and found a ticket to Venice.

" Well someones thoughtful".

The parcel was something she had ordered a few days earlier, a pair of automatic pistols.

She had to leave a key at the hospital for Winston and then had to drive to the airport in Croft style,

on a motorbike!

She boarded the plane and placed her luggage in the overhead compartment.

The plane took off as a air-hostess pushed a trolley down the isle. When it got to Lara she said,

"Can I get you anything madam?" inquired the blonde hostess.

Lara was about to reply she spotted the hostess' hand go into her pocket and the handel of a knife came into view.

"No thankyou" replied Lara.

The as she was about to pugh her trolley away Lara asked, " Should you be carrying that knife in your pocket?"

The hostess stood up and drew the dagger ad waved it up and swooped and Lara ducked right down and drew a knife from her sock and got up and cut the hostess with her knife. The hostess dropped the knife and put her hand over her face, screeching.

The passengers screamed. Lara grabbed her luggage, ran to the pilots area threw them out locked the door and grabbed her parachute. She opened a door and plunged until she landed on a jet just below 100ft down.

On the roof Lara held on and waited until the shock had gone then opened a small hatch on the roof and climbed into a luggage, holder, as she spied on some jet flyers...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : Suspicious Captains

As Lara watched the flyers spoke.

"So... that Lara is gonna reunite with the boss eh?" said one.

" Yah man!" said the other, he was obviously american as he had an american accent.

" So whats the plan when we arrive at the block ?"

Lara wondered what the block was... then shuffled to a duct above the bathroom.

There was a man washing his hands, so Lara opened the duct-door and slid in, then hit

the man on the head and put him in the empty bath and changed into a Leather cat suite with a headset.

. Then opened the door and sat on a chair was only a few and some large crates labled, " Live animals"

There was no noise so Lara presumed that they had died. Then she heard the non-american say " Were gonna land in 1minute!"

So she grabbed yet another parachute and dived from a door. Drew her now equiped automatic pistols and shot at the jet until it exploded.

As she sored through the sky, parts of the plane like the engine where falling.

She landed on a high rundown apartment block marked : NBT

She then threw her parachute into a rooftop bin and opened a door into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : NBT

She ran down some stairs and was heading straight for the ground floor when she tripped and just about avoided injury by catching herself, then looked up and saw a man in a black tuxedo pointing a long barrelled pistol at her head. She rolled and kicked the gun out of his hands, grabbed it and shot him in the leg.

"Who's running this place then ?" Lara asked pointing the gun.

"Ms.Natla from the ex-industry Natla technologies, she is running this place now" he replied.

Shocked Lara replied, " Natla!"

Then she dragged the mad to the roof ajnd trough him into the canal and shot various shot from the pistol into the murky smelly water.

She ran back inside and down the stairs retrieving whatever she could find, and stood outside a door marked " Conference Hall"...

So Lara had to think of a way of getting inside and listening to the conference, then it hit her...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : The Conference

Lara went back up the stairs and went into the next possible room, inside was nothing but some very rotted wood. Lara lifted a few planks and watched through the ceiling.

At the front was Natla. She gave a speech and Lara listened.

_We have obtained Lara Crofts artifacts,_

_with the power of all three we can summon_

_the ancient Rortan god Zex._

_So we need to transport these treasures to _

_Egypt, in Giza._

Lara rose and opened the window and dived into the canal. She waited behind an agondola until Natla and two gaurds climbed into a very modern looking boat. Lara clambered up into the boat and onto the deck and wasn't seen by anybody. The boat started and went all the way to a harbour near by.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : SS Egypt

Lara sneaked off and saw a large liner pull into the bay, with a sign saying SS Egypt on it.

Lara then dived into the water where the boat had stopped and swam to the liner.

She had to find a way in. She scanned but found nothing so she climbed an emergancy exit ladder and broke open a door while nobody was looking. The liner was about as large as her Manor but nobody was cued for it as it was " THE ITALY V FRANCE FOOTBALL MATCH" so there was hardly anybody onboard.

Inside an attendent asked whether she would like escorting to her room.

"No thankyou" I'll manage.

Lara had hidden her guns in her backpack. So the man had no suspicions and waved good-bye to her and she went up to the desk.

" Hi, are there any last minute purchases on tickets?" Lara asked.

" Didn't you ask outside?" replied the attendent.

" No, the person on the door said i'd be able to get as place of I payed on here ".

" Ok then, name?"

So she gave her details in and was given a key. Lara was very pleased to see that her room was like a palace, so she went to bed tired of the long day.


End file.
